


Clonage et folle biologie

by Pika_v4



Category: Bowser Party
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masochism, Mercy Killing, Murderers, Tsunderes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pika_v4/pseuds/Pika_v4
Summary: Peu après le meurtre commit par Goth, Chama se sent attiré par le sombre et discret biologiste, enfin jusqu'à ce que dernier le menace avec un fusil...





	Clonage et folle biologie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roxas la best](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Roxas+la+best).



Durant La période de nuit 2.

Cela faisait déjà bien trop longtemps que ce killing game avait commencé aux yeux des participants, ils n’étaient dans cet endroit que depuis deux jours, et l’un des leurs avait déjà été assassiné lors de la période précédente.

Et pour ne rien arrangé a cette situation déjà insupportable, ils s’étaient trompés de coupable durant le vote, et un innocent avait été exécuté à la place du véritable coupable.

Un tueur qui avait causé la mort de deux d’entre eux était parmi eux, en vie, peut-être déjà en train de préparer la mort d’un autre des leurs, et cette personne n’était autre que-  
\- Goth ?  
En plein milieu de la nuit, alors que tout le monde était occupé de son coté, quelqu’un vint toquer à la porte du dortoir de Goth, il regardait à droite et à gauche, il n’avait pas du tout envie que qui que ce soit ne le remarque.  
\- Goth, C’est Chama, ouvre moi maintenant. S’exclama-t-il, un peu plus fort.  
Goth ne répondait pas à son appel, il soupira, il était pratiquement sûr que Goth était encore dans son dortoir.

Il hésita un petit instant sur ce qu’il devait faire, et décida finalement d’entrer sans sa permission, contrairement à ce qu’il aurait pu penser, il a pu constater que la porte n’était pas fermée a clé.  
\- Bon, je vais rentrer d’accord ?  
Il ouvrit la porte, et à peine avait il mit un pied à l’intérieure, qu’il s’immobilisa.  
\- Ne bouge pas. Dit quelqu’un à l’intérieure du dortoir.  
Le jeune homme regarda en direction de cette personne, elle avait un pistolet à la main et pointait Chama avec , l’air menaçant, l’arrivant n’arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de la personne dans l’obscurité, mais, ce ton, cette voix, il n’avait presque aucun doute sur l’identité de la personne.  
\- Ou tu as trouvé ça ? Demanda Chama.  
\- Ferme doucement la porte. Répondit la personne.  
Chama soupira, il n’allait surement pas répondre à ses questions dans cette situation, alors il referma doucement la porte derrière lui.  
\- Met ton inventaire dans le coin de la pièce, puis va t’assoir sur le lit, et surtout ne tente rien.  
\- Eh Goth, c’est bon, c’est juste moi.  
Il ne répondit rien du tout, Chama se contenta de soupirer à nouveau et d’obéir, il alla déposer les quelques objets qu’il avait sur lui dans un coin de la pièce avant de se rendre vers le lit et de s’assoir, agacé, il s’exclama.  
\- C’est bon ? Content ?  
La personne se contenta de sourire, il lança un regard vers l’inventaire dans un coin de la piéce, puis vers le SHSL qui était assit sur le lit.

Finalement, il déposa l’arme sur le bureau, et il marcha doucement en direction de chama.  
\- C’était marrant de te voir obéir si docilement. Dit Goth  
\- C’est normal, tu me menaçais avec une arme.  
\- Ah ça ?  
Il montra le bureau derrière lui ou le pistolet était posé.  
\- Ça vient du magasin de jouet qu’il y’a au second étage, C’est vraiment de la merde, ça peut même pas tirer des billes.

Chama eu quelque seconde de réflexion, et finalement il comprit, goth se savait bien que c’était lui, et il se foutait de lui depuis le début pour le fun.  
\- Ah….Je vois, j’imagine que tu vas te moquer de moi maintenant ? Dit il en roulant des yeux.  
\- Non non.  
Goth s’assit à côté de Chama.  
\- N’importe qui aurait fait l’erreur dans cette situation, j’en connais deux trois qui se seraient enfuis de suite a la vue d’une pauvre arme.  
\- Mouais….

Un petit silence gênant s’installa alors dans la pièce, en venant, Chama savait bien ce qu’il voulait dire à Goth, mais d’un seul coup c’était le vide, il n’osait pas vraiment briser le silence.  
Mais ce fut finalement Goth qui le brisa.  
\- Merci Chama.  
Surprit il le regarda, Goth arborait un sourire, un sourire un poil arrogant comme il les faisait si bien, mais un sourire tout de même, Chama trouvait le comportement de son interlocuteur un peu étrange, peut-être un peu trop….gentil ?  
\- Pourquoi merci ? Demanda Chama.  
-Tu as mentis durant le procès pour m’offrir un alibi. Répondit-il.  
C’était la vérité, pendant le procès, c’était le témoignage de Chama qui avait offert un alibi a Goth, personne n’avait imaginé un seul instant qu’il aurait pu mentir pour le protéger, dans un sens, la victoire de Goth n’avait tenu que sur ce témoignage.  
\- Oh…C’était rien tu sais.  
\- Ecoute Chama, je ne dis pas souvent merci à des truies, alors juste accepte mon merci et arrête avec la fausse modestie, c’est énervant. 

Chama eu alors un sourire, il connaissait bien mieux ce Goth-là.  
\- Ah, voilà que tu me traites à nouveau de truie.  
\- Car tu en es une de base.  
\- Vas y, traite moi de truie, ça ne me fait rien.  
En réalité Chama n’aimait pas du tout cette appellation, surtout venant de Goth, non seulement Goth le disait d’une manière absolument énervante, mais en plus de ça, il avait trahit les autres pour aider un meurtrier, il n’appréciait pas que ce dernier l’insulte après ce qu’il avait fait pour lui.

\- Tu es une truie, après tout, tu as mentis aux autres pour aucune raison et tu as donc causer la mort de quelqu’un indirectement.  
\- Eh, ça tu ne peux pas le dire, j’avais mes raisons. S’exclama chama.  
\- Vraiment ? Lesquelles ? Tu es gay et tu es tombé sous mon charme ?  
Chama soupira et croisa les bras.  
\- Evidemment que non.  
\- Ne me dit pas que ça serait parce que tu crois en moi ou une connerie dans le style, s’il te plait.  
\- Tu pourrais juste te taire parfois ?  
Le meurtrier se contenta de rester là, à continuer de sourire de la même manière arrogante, Chama détourna le regard, son sourire l’énervait vraiment, Goth n’avait même pas à ouvrir la bouche pour qu’il comprenne que ce dernier était en train de se foutre de sa gueule. 

-Dit Chama, tu serais prêt à continuer de m’aider ?  
Chama le regarda.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin d’une truie maintenant ?  
Goth se leva du lit et le regarda, croisant les bras à son tour, continuant de le fixer comme depuis le début de la conversation, Chama lui lança quelques regards embarrassés, le regard insistant du jeune homme avait aussi le don de le mettre mal à l’aise.

\- Bon….Oui, il est possible que je sois prêt à continuer de t’aider, si à coté tu n’essayes pas de me balancer dans un aquarium plein de piranha, Ou…Un truc du genre.  
\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Répondit Goth avec un sourire.  
\- Tu pourrais le faire je le sais, et il semblerait que je ne vaille pas grand-chose pour toi en tant qu’allié.  
Goth resta silencieux un petit instant, avant de s’éloigner de son interlocuteur. Chama le regarda se diriger silencieusement vers le tas d’inventaire qu’il avait déposé sur le sol.  
\- Je n’aime pas quand les gens me parlent, en pensant savoir a quoi je pense.  
Goth ramassa les objets de Chama, et les lui apporta.  
\- Disons que je ne te considère pas comme un ami Chama. Il eut un sourire . Mais je ne te considére pas non plus comme une sous-merde.  
-….  
Chama prit simplement ses objets en silence.  
\- Il vaudrait mieux que j’y aille, On….On se revoit plus tard ?  
\- D’accord, essaye de survivre Chama.  
\- Essaye de survivre aussi, Goth.  
Chama se releva finalement, remettant un peu son haut en place, il alla vers la porte, et alors qu’il posait la main sur la poignet de la porte, il s’arrêta.  
\- Ah, et aussi.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Prend soin de toi. 

 

Il sortit aussitôt après, en souriant de manière incontrôlée , il souriait car c’était ce qu’il voulait lui dire ? Ou juste parce qu’il s’était un peu moqué de lui à sa manière ? Il ne savait plus trop lui-même.


End file.
